Game
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Porque para ella, todo eso era solo un juego...un juego más que tenía que ganar...pero Oh, maldito Jaeger era demasiado irresistible... /ErenxOC, LevixOC, espero que les guste :D


**Editado!**

* * *

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión emmm, unos cuantos OC que si me pertenecen ;)**_

**Advertencia: **** AU, LevixOC, ErenxOC, posible OoC…emm creo ya xD**

**Game**

**Prólogo**

_El hombre mayor miró al hombre y las dos chicas frente a su escritorio. La más alta vestía un traje, camisa y corbata, el chico venía con traje y camisa, sin corbata, y la más pequeña portaba un vestido negro hasta la mitad de los muslos._

_-Les he mandado llamar porque quiero que comiencen a movilizarse-miró al hombre de expresión neutral y ordenó-Te infiltrarás, y me tendrás informado de todas sus acciones desde dentro-_

_-Sí, padre-respondió sin chistar, el mayor volvió la vista a la pequeña_

_-Quiero que te relaciones con los mocosos, para averiguar quién es el jefe-_

_-Sí, padre-su voz cantarina hizo eco en la oficina, el hombre asintió y volteó a la más alta_

_-Por favor, cuida de Alice y vigila al grupo de mocosos desde lejos, no te involucres-declaró_

_-Sí, padre-_

_-Les encargo esto porque ustedes son mis hijos y las personas que tienen toda mi confianza aquí…así que espero resultados positivos-hizo una pausa para recargarse del respaldo de la silla-Pueden retirarse, espero noticias suyas en dos semanas-_

_-Sí, padre-dijeron los tres al unísono seguido de una reverencia…para salir de la habitación_

**Capítulo 1**

-Eres la nueva-pregunto, o más bien, afirmo aquella rubia de orbes azules haciendo retroceder un poco a la pelinegra que asintió-Un placer, mi nombre es Christa Renz-extendió su mano hacia la morena con ánimo, la pecosa a su lado bufó, aburrida

-Alice Heartnet-dijo estrechando la mano, sorprendiéndose al instante por la suavidad de la mano de la muchacha

-Ella es Ymir-señaló a su acompañante-Y vamos para el edificio de diseño-dijo señalando el mapa que la pelinegra había estado observando antes con atención-¿Quieres que te llevemos?-ofreció con una sonrisa

-Me sería de mucha ayuda-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿De dónde vienes?-comenzaron a caminar por los pequeños caminos de concreto techados

-Londres-dijo con el pecho casi inflado de orgullo-Aunque estaba estudiando en París-

-¿Y porque te viniste para acá?-preguntó la más alta arqueando una ceja, ella sonrió

-Pedí mi cambio para acá porque mi familia está aquí en Japón, así que no quise quedarme sola allá-

-¿Vives con tu familia?-pregunto Christa, Alice negó

-No precisamente, mis hermanos y mi padre viajan siempre, por lo que es muy extraño que nos veamos en casa, pero es mejor vernos 5 minutos a no vernos-sonrió contenta y Renz estuvo a punto de brincar sobre ella para abrazarle

-¿Y en que semestre empezarás?-

-Séptimo-

-Iremos entonces en el mismo salón-dijo contenta la rubia y la pecosa solo asintió, indiferente

-Bueno, me alegro de poder estar con ustedes…la verdad es que siempre me ha aterrado un poco el ser nueva en una escuela-

-No te preocupes-dijo Christa contenta-Te presentaremos a nuestros amigos, todos son gente agradable-

-Y hay algunas cosas que debes recordar…siempre-añadió Ymir, recibiendo una mirada asustada de la morena

-¿Cosas como qué?-

-Bien, cuando te encuentres con Sasha Brauss, toma cierta distancia, no sabes que cosas podrían estar pasando por su mente-asintió atenta a la explicación-Mantente alejada también de Jean, puede que se comporte como un caballero pero es un idiota-volvió a asentir-Oh claro, Rivaille-sensei tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, jamás le menciones a Rouge-sensei, ni a Rouge-sensei le menciones a Rivaille-sensei-

-¿Por qué?-

-Llevan una relación pésima, pero fuera del trato que se tienen entre ellos, son buenos maestros-

-Creo que sus nombres me suenan-

-Sí, este semestre Rouge-sensei es nuestra tutora y Rivaille-sensei es nuestro profesor-

-De acuerdo-

-¡Ah! Y no olvides saludar como soldado cuando Shadis-sensei te hable, tiene un complejo de militar y se enfurecerá si no le sigues la corriente, te castigará como si fueras soldado-

-Me estas asustando-admitió Alice, escondiéndose detrás de su carpeta, Christa puso una mano en su hombro

-Es necesario que sepas eso para sobrevivir aquí-dijo con una especia de sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Bien, ustedes son las que saben-

Llegaron al salón y una chica de cabello atado en una coleta se puso de pie, agitando su mano para llamar la atención de las chicas, ellas se acercaron y se sentaron alrededor.

-Hola Sasha-saludo Christa llamando la atención de Alice-Ella es la estudiante nueva, Alice Heartnet-

-¡Hola nueva! ¿Traes algo de comer? Esta mañana no desayune-la pelinegra negó la cabeza confundida

-¿Ya abrumando a la nueva Sasha?-preguntó un chico acercándose a ellas y tomando asiento-Jean Kirschtein-dijo inclinándose hacia Alice que se hizo un poco para atrás

-Alice-respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza para volver su atención a Ymir-¿Te das cuenta que de los que me dijiste que me cuidara son tus amigos?-la pecosa hizo una mueca

-Tienes razón-se encogió de hombros haciendo reír a Christa

Una mujer un poco alta y tez clara entró al aula, con una sonrisa, dejó los libros sobre el escritorio y saludo a todos.

-Mi nombre es Rouge Strafford y seré su tutora y la maestra de esta materia, así que…-la clase comenzó con la explicación y todos los alumnos pusieron atención

**-0-**

-Mi cerebro-se quejó Alice sobándose la cabeza, al parecer Rivaille-sensei era un maestro muy estricto, Sasha rió divertida por la expresión de la morena mientras devoraba unas frituras

-Se nota que eres nueva-comentó Jean que se veía preocupado por la nueva

-Ah, está bien, ya me acostumbrare-se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y se estiró con flojera

-Rivaille-sensei es así-dijo Christa-Empezó el semestre pasado y vaya que todos se quejan de su clase, aunque habrá que admitir que hemos aprendido-

-Debe ser una persona muy amargada-

-¿Esa es la opinión que tiene sobre mí, Heartnet?-la voz fría y seria del profesor le hizo sobresaltarse y ponerse nerviosa

-Y-yo…-la mirada penetrante del hombre la hizo temblar

-Más vale que estudie mucho para su examen señorita-amenazó con una mirada haciendo que ella sudara frío

Vieron a Levi dar media vuelta con el libro de su mano recargado en su hombro y perderse entre el pasillo, Alice suspiró.

-Creo que ya te odia-dijo Ymir mirando a la morena

-Solo llevo un día aquí-se quejó casi llorando

-Vamos, vamos-la rubia palmeo su hombro-Te presentaremos al resto de nuestros amigos-

-No sé si tenga humor para eso, Christa-

-Anda-dijo Jean-Te caerán bien-

Suspiró de nuevo viendo a sus nuevos compañeros y ladeó la cabeza, terminando por acceder.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido-

La rubia sonrió y tomó mano para jalarle.

Le llevó hasta la entrada de la universidad donde había un grupo reunido allí, platicando y bromeando, los ojos violáceos de la morena estudiaron con rapidez a los presentes.

-Hola-saludo Jean y el resto respondió al saludo-Les presento a Alice Heartnet, acaba de llegar de París-la muchacha se sintió observada y quería esconderse detrás del chico-Ellos son Connie, Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Mikasa, Armin y Marco-

-Hola-saludo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa-Un placer-le saludaron y comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre el lugar de donde venía y él porque estaba ahí, recitó la misma historia que le había dicho a Christa e Ymir con una sonrisa encantadora, vaya que esa muchacha tenía la cara de una niña inocente, no se les haría raro que ella fuese virgen…y ahí empezaba el problema

-Lo siento-la voz de un chico castaño acercándose al grupo le hizo voltear-Llego tarde-sus ojos esmeralda divisaron a la pelinegra que le veía curiosa y de inmediato cambio a una postura más galante-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?-sonrió de forma coqueta

-Hola-sonrió ella de vuelta-Estoy un poco cansada, ¿Y tú?-

-Bien ahora que hablo contigo-tomo su mano y besó el dorso, notando los suave que era su piel-Eren Jaeger-

-Alice Heartnet-dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas-Un placer-Jean bufó, si él era un casanova, no sabía cómo llamar a Eren

-El placer es todo mío, preciosa-

-¿Qué estudias?-

-Negocios Internacionales, ¿Y tú?-

-Diseño gráfico, creo que estamos un poco distantes-

-Tal vez, pero, ¿Qué importa? Podemos vernos en tiempos libres-se acercó un poco a ella

-Eso me encantaría-

-¿Qué tal…si nos vemos esta noche? ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?-

-Lo lamento-se disculpó con una sonrisa-Esta noche debo reunirme con mi hermana-

-Bueno, entonces será para la otra-

-Bien, me voy-volteó a ver a todos-Un placer conocerles-se inclina-Nos veremos mañana-

Dio media vuelta y empezó a andar, contenta, todo iba bien, bien.

Eren se quedó viendo a la chica que se retiraba a paso lento, su andar le hacía pensar en una bailarina, alejándose, sonrió pensando en lo que podría lograr con ella.

-Es mía-anunció al resto que ya sabía lo que venía-No la toquen…la incluiremos en el negocio, será de utilidad-

-Ere-dijo Mikasa, obviamente en desacuerdo pero el chico le ignoró

-Todos tienen cosas que hacer, muévanse-ordenó y salió de la escuela a paso lento

**-0-**

Se sentó en las mesas del área de comida del centro comercial cercano, y su celular sonó puntual, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, deteniéndose momentáneamente en las únicas dos personas por allí y contestó.

-Tardaste demasiado-escuchó la voz severa del hombre y un suspiro

-Eres demasiado estricto con ella, exageras-escuchó también una voz femenina

-Guarda silencio, no te estaba hablando a ti-

-Amargado-dijo divertida la otra mujer y Alice suspiró

-¿Van a seguir con esto toda la tarde?-se quejó

-Lo lamento, es que el enano es desesperante-

-Que seas más alta que nosotros no te da derecho a menospreciarnos por la estatura-se quejó él y ella rió

-Bueno, ¿Qué era eso tan urgente de lo que querían hablar conmigo?-pregunto la morena

-Es él-dijo sencillamente la voz femenina-Pero necesitamos unas cuantas pruebas más-

-Entonces sigamos las órdenes de padre, me mantendré cerca-Alice sonó convincente

-Igual eso no me convence-dijo el hombre, ambas mujeres suspiraron

-Son órdenes de padre, no es si nos convence o no-el hombre bufó

-Sí, tienen razón-

-Les veré esta noche entonces-la morena dio fin a la conversación

-Hasta entonces-respondieron los otros dos y la llamada se cortó, el hombre y la chica que estaban sentados en mesas diferentes, distantes uno del otro, guardaron su celular y se fueron por caminos distintos, Alice se quedó allí…esperando un rato para irse también

**-0-**

Caminaba a prisa, mierda que se estaba haciendo tarde, ellos la matarían por lo tarde que iba. Dobló en la esquina y agarró con más fuerza la bolsa, había sentido los pasos de aquellos tipos que la seguían, pero ahora no era el momento para preocuparse por ello…si su hermano se enfadaba ¡La mataría! O peor, ¡Le haría limpiar toda la casa en castigo! Odiaba cuando la obligaba a aquello.

Giró en la siguiente esquina y cruzó la calle, el ser perseguida le ponía de malas. Sí, no era la primera vez que le ocurría, y no, no le preocupaba lo que pudieran hacerle, sabía defenderse muy bien. Pero de verdad era molesto el escuchar el eco de sus pasos apresurados en una calle que debería estar sola. Con la mirada analizó rápidamente la calle, buscando algún callejón donde pudiera deshacerse de esas molestias, al pasar a la siguiente calle, sus orbes violetas divisaron su salida y de inmediato dobló en el callejón, topándose con la pared.

Recargó una mano en el concreto y la otra viajo a su muslo derecho, donde la gabardina escondía el porta armas bien amarrado a su pierna, en cuanto le alcanzaran, bastaría zafar su arma y asustarles con un solo golpe, solo eso, no había tiempo de más.

-Se le acabo el camino señorita-dijo el más alto, con voz grave y tono divertido-Creo que nosotros ganamos-

Giró para verles y pegó su cuerpo a la pared…solo unos centímetros más.

-Puedes venir con nosotros por voluntad propia y nos ahorramos el lastimarte-dijo el rubio, a un lado-O lo podemos hacer por las malas-

-Anda, te divertirás-le insistió el más robusto del otro lado

-Vamos-dijo el alto alzando una mano para tomarla del brazo

Su mano agarró con fuerza el mango de su arma, lista para reaccionar, pero una sombre de repente apareció, interponiéndose entre ella y los 3 tipos.

-¿Pero qué…?-

De un momento a otro, los tres estaban derribados en el suelo, golpeados. ¿Quién? Sus ojos reconocieron ese trio de siluetas, les había conocido esa misma tarde, afilo la mirada y soltó despacio su arma, escondiéndola de nuevo bajo la gabardina.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el de orbes esmeralda que se acercaba a ella

-Sí-dijo, con tono aliviado, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho-¿Estaban por aquí? No les ví-preguntó en general, notando a Jean y a Mikasa

-Estábamos cerca-dijo Jean, encogiéndose de hombros

-Por un momento creí…-puso su mano en el pecho, fingiendo angustia y lanzó un suspiro de alivio-Gracias-

-Estas calles son peligrosas, no deberías andar sola-advirtió Eren acercándose a ella-¿Te hicieron algo?-

-No, llegaron justo a tiempo-inhalo profundo-¿Podrían decirme como llegar a la biblioteca? Creo que tome el camino equivocado-

-Eres una mujer muy extraña ¿Lo sabías?-pregunto Mikasa, poniendo su pie sobre la espalda del tipo al que había dejado inconsciente, Alice se encogió de hombros

-Jamás he sido una mujer normal-

-Sigue derecho por esta calle-señalo con sus manos, Jean-Y en donde veas una tienda doblas a la derecha, y sigues derecho hasta que llegues, es un edificio muy grande-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto el castaño de inmediato, llegando a su lado

-No, está bien, no te preocupes, creo poder llegar allí sola-agradeció y besó su mejilla-Gracias de nuevo, a los tres, les debo una-comenzó a caminar, a paso lento-Los veo mañana-

Caminó despacio hasta la esquina y después apresuro el paso, se hacía tarde, tarde, sus hermanos la matarían…miró de reojo a su alrededor, asegurándose que no la siguieran, si llegaba con sus hermanos y la venían siguiendo, tendría un problema…se había sorprendido, un poco, de que aparecieran de repente, estaba tan concentrada en los tipos que la venían siguiendo que no notó a los otros 3…sin duda estaban involucrados en todo eso…una persona cualquiera no habría podido tirar a tremendos tipos con facilidad…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, quitando por el momento esos pensamientos de su cabeza, sus hermanos definitivamente la matarían…

**-0-**

La mujer alta, recargada de ese pilar, le vio acercarse a paso rápido, parecía agitada.

-Está aquí-dijo y el hombre dio un par de pasos para salir de entre las sombras

-Lamento la tardanza-se disculpó Alice

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has perdido?-pregunto él, divertido, la morena infló los mofletes enfadada

-No tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación como Rouge-nee-

-¡Oye!-se quejó Rouge, Levi soltó una especie de risita

-En serio, ¿Qué paso?-preguntó, recargándose del pilar contiguo al de la pecosa

-Bueno…-Alice vaciló un poco, Levi no era muy…paciente con esas cosas-Me venían siguiendo y tuve que perderlos-

-¿Quién te venía siguiendo?-preguntó él

-Unos tipos que creyeron podían conmigo…y ellos-

-¿Ellos?-Rouge se veía un poco alterada

-Sí, me "salvaron"-dijo divertida

-Entonces, definitivamente son ellos-

-Sin dudarlo, entonces… ¿Comenzamos la siguiente fase?-pregunto la más alta

Los otros dos asintieron.

-En cuanto esté dentro les aviso-dijo Levi y volteo a ver a Alice-Cuidado con el mocoso, al parecer le gusta acostarse con todo lo que se mueve-Rouge rió

-Bueno, no olvides que, puedes enterrar y girar-dijo haciendo una muestra en el aire con la navaja en su mano

-Me sé cuidar sola-se quejó

-Igual te estaremos vigilando-

-Bien, me voy a casa-

-¡Ve con cuidado!-pidió la mayor viéndola dar media vuelta

Se quedaron allí, viéndola alejarse a paso lento, la mayor lanzó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Levi arqueó una ceja al verle así, sabían que era peligroso aquello, pero por eso mismo es que trabajaban los tres en el mismo caso, para cuidarse entre ellos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Alice es muy inestable-dijo bajando la mirada al suelo-Si Eren se equivoca ella puede precipitarse-hizo una mueca

-Tranquila, sabrá controlarse-

-Eso espero-

Se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y tomaron distintos rumbos, Rouge, pensando en lo pendiente que debía estar de Alice, y Levi, en la forma en que se metería al negocio de los mocosos.

* * *

**AAAAAloooooooo! Como les va? Bueeeno, ayer tuve q ausentarme pero le pedí a mi oneechan que subiera los caps por mi, en fin, hoy vengo con otro fic xD pero este es ErenxOC principalmente :) espero que les guste n.n un besoooote y un abrazoooote, les amo!**

**Bientôt!**

**Rave-chan**

* * *

**ay! mis criaturitas del señor (?) leí un review que tenía muuucha razón (agradecimientos enooormes a hollowlikemysoul :) gracias por hacerme notar mi error, creo que te amo (?) xD) en fin, aqui esta, lo edite, no le moví mucho, pero espero que el sig cap lo compense :) ojala les guste y esperen a la sig semana por el sig cap xD jajaja bueno me despido, besitos embarrados de nutella (lo leí por ahí y me gusto jajaja)**

**Ciao!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
